


Moose Cuddles

by scriptrixlatinae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gabriel being an Ass, M/M, sick Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptrixlatinae/pseuds/scriptrixlatinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a cold, but Gabriel isn't the best nurse. Sam/Gabriel. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moose Cuddles

"You survived throwing my brother in the cage, and _this_ is what fells the great moose? Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Gabriel mocked.

Sam glowered impotently from the bed, where he was ensconced with blankets, pillows, and hot water bottles. "Holy oil," he threatened with a rasp.

Gabe snapped up a sore-throat sucker and shoved it in his lover's mouth. "Now, you know you shouldn't make threats you can't carry through on. Besides, I know where Dean hides it. He's not as clever as he thinks."

"Stakes."

" _Still_ not a trickster, though I do a damn good impression of one."

"No sex."

Gabriel opened his mouth, cocked his head thoughtfully, and closed it again. "Huh. That might actually work." He took advantage of Sam's drooping eyelids to straddle his lap before the hunter could object, stealing the sucker in the process. "Not that I'm getting much action with that cold, so…"

Gabriel leaned forward, pressing his lips against Sam's until the younger man relaxed. As his tongue slipped inside, Gabriel licked away the phlegm and sour odor, leaving only clean health…and a slight caramel aftertaste. "What about now, lover boy?"

Sam groaned. "Gabe…I still feel like a semi ran over me. Twice. Even if archangels don't need sleep, humans do. Even recently-healed hunters."

Gabriel huffed, but he prided himself that Sam only sounded tired, and no longer sick or raspy. "Then scoot over, moose. If I can't fuck you, at least I can cuddle you."

Sam rolled his eyes, but let the archangel burrow into his chest. He couldn't move Gabriel unless he allowed it anyway.


End file.
